The invention relates to filters, including air filters, and more particularly to a low cost mounting and retention system.
An air filter traditionally includes three components, namely: (1) a filter element; (2) a housing base; and (3) a housing cover mounted to the base and enclosing and/or sealing and/or retaining the filter element in the housing. The present invention eliminates the need for the third component, and makes the use of a cover optional. In the preferred embodiment, the invention eliminates the need for the third component, by directly attaching/retaining and sealing the first component to the second component, independently of the third component (the cover). The invention is particularly useful as an intake air cleaner for internal combustion engines.